Growing Up Together
by govenunks17
Summary: Videl goes to the Cell games and watches as her 'daddy' loses and gohan wins what will she do? sorry bad summary, i'm tired.
1. Default Chapter

Hi I'm Eli this is my first fic so if it sucks then give me a review telling me so, if it dosn't suck give me a review telling me so, if your not sure give me a review telling me so, if you think i repeat myself to much e-mail me telling me so.   
Just so you know Videl is about 11 and Gohan is about 12, and if you really don't like hercule then you might not want to read this fic cause I make him look like not such a bad guy.  
  
************  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z? Who told you this was Dragonball Z? This is Dragonball Y. I don't own Dragonball Z, but I sure in Hell own Dragonball Y.  
Just kidding it's Dbz and sadly I don't own it.  
  
************  
  
Growing Up Together  
  
************  
  
"No, absolutely not!" The argument had been going on between Videl and her father for nearly half an hour. First she asked if she could go; Hercule refused. Then Videl begged if she could go; He gave a loud NO. She pleaded; He shouted. She stamped her foot; He slammed the door. She followed and begged some more; He yelled some more. That is how it had been the whole time. Back and forth, back and forth, with no end in sight.  
"Listen honey, it's to dangerous. Daddy is going to go and beat the bad monster Cell, then we can go and get some ice-cream, does that sound good."  
  
Hercule's voice had calmed down considerably with this last statement, and in Videl's experience that ment the argument was over.  
  
"Fine," she yelled and stormed off to her room.  
  
Hercule just couldn't take the chance of losing his daughter. He had already lost his wife to Cell and the thought of losing Videl was too much. He knew that Videl had taken her mother's death well, from what he could see anyways. He on the other hand had taken it very hard. He had to fight Cell, for her if anything. The chance for him to win was zero and he knew it. All those lights and explosions and the whole flying thing are what scared him. Sure he claimed that Cell was just putting on a show, that they were just a bunch of tricks; he knew better.  
"Oh well," he whispered,"time to go," and he was out the door.  
  
"I hate him," Videl shouted as she stormed around her room. She wanted to watch her father snap Cell's head off. She never thought like that before, but she was very angry. Plus, ever since Cell killed her mother she had completely hardend over. Her father didn't even notice. When her mother was killed he started to drink heavily. When he wasn't drinking he was fighting, something she never paid any attention to until recently. When she lost her mother the only thing she wanted to do was cry, cry, cry, sleep, and cry some more. When that passed she had this strange urge to kill something. Ever since then she had taken every chance she could get to watch her father train. She claimed to him that she just wanted to watch her 'daddy' practice, but actually she was an open book ready to learn.  
  
"Dang it," she yelled. She really wanted to go watch that fight. Why won't he let me come watch the fight. Alls he has to do is fly me over in the cop- Her thought was interupted by a new thought. He wouldn't have to know that I'm in the copter, would he? She thought evilly as a smirk slowly formed on her face. In a flash she was in the living room. Dang it, she thought, he left.  
  
Hercule threw down a capsule that held his Jet Copter. !!POOF!! A large puff of smoke exploded as soon as the capsule hit the ground. Hercule walked around to the drivers side and was about to get in the copter whan he rememer that he had to bring all of his gear. Crap, he thought to himself. Well I had better go back in and get it, and with that he went back inside.  
  
Videl was slowly, but surely walking back to her room, head held low, when her father walked in. He was to absorbed in thought to notice Videl standing there and he headed straight for his room.. That was all Videl needed. She hurried to the door and left the house, relieved to see that her father had already de-capped the copter. She quickly got in and hid in the back under the seat. A few minutes passed and she heard her father shut the door to the house. A few seconds later he was in the copter. He threw his bag in the back and they were off.  
  
************  
  
Goku and Gohan sat at the table as they stuffed thier faces full of food. Chi-chi looked at them with pain in her eyes. She and they knew that this could be thier very last meal on earth. While she had lost her appitite all together, theirs seemed to increase.  
  
"Saiyans," she whispered as she looked down at her stomach. Nothing showed yet but she was pregnant, she had been for a couple of weeks, but she decided to wait and tell her family the news until after the battle.  
"Whaft dyid yaou sway Cti-cti," Goku said, mouth full to the brim.  
"Oh nothing," Chi-chi sighed,"and Goku how many times have I told you don't talk with your mouth full," she said in a surprisingly calm voice.  
  
"Swarry Cti, Iy Frorgrot," Goku said giving his famous Son grin. Though it just didn't look right with all that food dripping from his mouth. They finished the rest of the meal in silence. That is if you don't count the ravishing sounds emminating off of the Saiyan and Demi-Saiyan.  
  
************  
  
It was time for father and son to head for the area where the fighting would be held. With two good byes the Saiyan and demi-Saiyan took flight and headed for their destination. About 15 minutes into their flight they started to meet up with their friends. First it was Tien then Yamcha, Vegeta and M. Trunks followed then Krillin. When they had almost reached their destination Piccolo joined their party and they were complete. A few minutes later they all landed outside a standard sized fighting ring. It was clean and new it looked as though it had never been used before. Right in the center of the ring was the creature they were here for; Cell.   
  
"I Hercule will defeat you Cell." It took everything in his power at that moment for Hercule to keep from pissing his pants. "Did you hear me you stupid creature?" Hercule tried his hardest to act tough, but it sure was hard. "Come on fight me, you over grown lizard." Hercule hoped with all his heart that Cell wouldn't kill him for this, but it had to be done, after all the world was watching.  
He had arrived shortly after the Z gang and after him the news crew had shown up, which happend to be the only reason he was showing off, that and he thought the Z gang were a bunch of his fans there to cheer him on. (AN: cough) Videl was eagerly perched up on a cliff watching. She was close enough that she could hear her father and well hidden as not to be seen. Unknown to her Piccolo, the 'Green Guy' in her eyes, had noticed her right away and was keeping a tab on her, he didn't quite know why but he felt something for this girl, perhaps it was the Kami in him that allowed him to sometimes feel the future, but she was special.  
Just then Hecule leaped at Cell and began his attack. The Z gang noticed that in normal human standards Hercule was actually quite good, but in their standards he was a fly just about to be swatted.  
"Come now Goku," Cell calmly stated as Hercule went all out punching and kicking Cell's un-moved, un-hurt, and all around un-caringbecauseyourtoweak body, "when do we fight."  
  
Videl couldn't believe it. At first she thought her father was going to win right away, especially when she saw him attack so savagely. Now it had been already a few minutes and the only thing Cell had done was talk to one of her daddy's fans. Speaking of his fans, they sure were a weird bunch. She had noticed the green guy but hadn't paid to much attention. Now that she looked she realized just how weird these people were. There was a short bald guy and the guy with a bunch of scars on his face who wern't to bad and a long lavender haired teen that wasn't bad either. Then their was the tall bald guy with three eyes, he was a little weird and the short mean looking man with long pointy hair was strange. The last two though were the ones that had Videl's attention. They stood a little away from the rest of the group and she could swear that they were father and son. They both had golden hair that pointed in aevery direction and they both had stange teal colored eyes. But what really got Videl's attention was the boy. He couldn't have been more than a year or two older than her and yet she could swear she felt power that felt like electricty or something similar that just radiated off of him, that and he was cute.  
  
"I grow tired of these game Goku," Cell's tone grew serious,"we fight now." With that Cell slapped Hercule into the nearest mountain and beckoned Goku to enter the arena.  
  
************  
  
Ok so this is like my first fic and I really need reviews so please do so. Seeing how I am the author I change quite a bit in the story line (like i didn't introduce those other guys who fought Cell first) i took some thing out because i either didn't like it, felt like it, or it was stupid to begin with. I hope to updat often and if i don't then just spam me on my e-mail and I'l get the message (pun intended). 


	2. First Meeting Kinda

Holy crap you people actually liked my fic (i feel so loved). I really didn't think people would like it to much but i have had the idea for a while and wanted to try my hand in fic writing. The only thing i can say is "cool" and thanks for reviewing. Oh and I myself love to read Fanfics and I hate when people take like a year to update so i will try very hard to update often, that last chapter took me about an hour to finish so hopefully I will be able to keep that pace in the future.  
  
************  
  
Growing Up Together  
Chapter 2  
  
************  
  
He lost, my father, the guy that has beat everyone he has ever faced; LOST! Videl couldn't beleive it, she would have denied it if someone had told what happened, but she saw it happen. She had been watching her father pummel Cell and all of a sudden Cell just smacked her father away like he was nothing. Piccolo had chosen that moment to look and see how the girl was doing, he couldn't help but smirk at the stupified look on her face, she looked as if she had just seen some dead guy do a break dance (on her daddy's face).   
  
"Alright Cell let's get this over with" Goku confidently stated.  
  
"Finally, I was begining to think you were entrust the fate of this plantet to that baffoon of a human who seemed to think he was doing well." Cell said as he crouched into a fighting position. Goku jumped up onto the arena and did the same. Their was silence everywhere as the two fighters stared eachother down, it seemed to last an eternity then "CRACK" Cell and Goku's fists connected in the middle of the arena and the fight had begun. (AN: ok i know in the series this fight lasts like a million episodes but i think im gonna make it just a little smaller) The Z fighters, Videl, Hercule and the news crew all looked on as the two fighters exchanged blow after blow. In truth only one spectater actually knew what was going on simply because he was the only one that could see their movements. Gohan didn't know this, but it was true, even the mighty warrior prince of all saiyans could only catch glimpses of the battle raging on in front of them. Gohan really didn't understand why his father had brought him along. Sure he had reached Super Saiyan but he was still no where near the level of his father and to prove his point Goku blew the top half of Cell's body clear off with his Kamehameha like it was nothing.  
  
"All right, we won," shouted Krillin ofcourse he was the only one celebrating because half the spectators didn't know what a Kamehameha wave or any other type of ki blast was and the others still remembered Cell's power to regenerate.  
  
"Shut up baldie, Cell's regenerating," Vegeta nicely stated. "Oh," was all Krillin could say.  
  
Still, thought Gohan, I could never have blown half of Cell's body into the next dimension, I'm just not ready.  
"Igive up," said Goku once Cell had finished mocking him for using too much energy only to have it be a wasted effort.  
  
Cell was shocked, after all he had only been kidding, "what do you mean you give up."  
"I quit," Goku calmly stated, "there is no way I can win now. Like you said, I used to much energy in that last attack."  
  
"So your going to let this planet die," Cell sneered.  
  
"No," Goku said calmly, " I am going to pick a new fighter to take my place."  
  
"Don't make me laugh, no one here is anywhere near your strength. Trunks and Vegeta are almost just as weak as these pathetic humans you try so hard to save and they are the strongest after you." Cell almost could't contain his laughter.  
  
"That's why I pick Gohan," was all Goku said.  
  
".........."  
  
"WHAT?" Everyone who knew who that was shouted. Goku walked over to where Gohan was and started talking to him.  
  
"You can do this son, I believe in you."  
  
"But dad I'm not ready."  
  
"Yeah ya are, come on you can do it."  
  
"He's too fast."  
  
"Gohan tell me something. When Cell and I were fighting did you have a hard time keeping up with our movements, could you see what we were doing the whole time?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Answer him brat," shouted Vegeta.  
  
"I could see you guys, but so could everyone else....."  
  
"........."  
  
"...right?"  
  
"Nope your it son, just you."  
  
"PROPOSTEROUS, I the prince of all Saiyans will NOT be suprpassed by some half-breed brat who looks like he's just about to piss himself because he dosn't think he can do it," Vegeta said the last part in a voice he thought was close to Gohan's, when in fact it came out sounding like a little girl, which made everyone laugh.  
  
"Gosh Vegeta I did't know you could do little girl impressions," Goku said. "Ok Gohan it's your turn go and show Cell what your made of."  
  
"But...."  
  
"No Buts, just do it."  
  
"Ok."  
  
(AN: im skipping some, youll have to watch the show to know what happens here)  
  
Videl thought the old blonde guy had done well since he lasted about 15 minutes against Cell, but the boy she had seen earliar was fighting now and had been for the last half hour. She couldn't see what they were doing but the boy must be doing ok since they haden't yet stopped. Wait, they stopped. Gohan and Cell had stopped about 100 yards from where Videl sat, she couldn't hear what was being said but she could tell by the looks on the boy's face that Cell was saying some bad things. Then she saw Cell make 7 little blue guys that started attacking all the weird people, and that made the boy even more stressed out. Just when Videl thought the boy couldn't take anymore something that looked a lot like a head rolled right up next to Cell, and the boy was looking at it. The boy had been looking at it for about two minutes when for some reason, Videl didn't know why, Cell crushed the thing with his foot. That's when the boy lost it.  
  
"Yes Gohan, get angry," Cell taunted.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHH."  
  
(AN: heres where i get real descriptive)  
  
Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and killed all of the Mini-Cells.  
  
Gohan Punched 18 right out of Cell's stomach.  
  
Cell was gonna blow up the earth.  
  
Goku transported Cell to a very pissed off King Kai's planet.  
  
Cell came back and killed Trunks.  
  
Gohan's Kamehameha(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))ahemahemaK s"lleC.  
  
Gohan won.  
  
(AN: back to being not very descriptive)  
  
"Is he gone this time," said a very timid Krillin.  
  
"I think he is gone this time," said Piccolo, "if he's not we're screwed."  
  
"Hey let's go and check on Gohan," Krillin said remembering that he was still over there.  
  
"I think someone beat us to that," said a smirking Piccolo.  
  
"Huh.....Oh," Krillin had just noticed who was right next to Gohan, "who's that?"  
  
"Hey wake up," Videl wasn't sure if this boy was dead or not, but she really wanted it to be not. She had run over to the boy's side as soon as he had passed out after defeating Cell. She didn't know why, but she felt she needed to help him or to at least be their with him.  
  
"Wake up, wake up, wake up," Videl had no idea what kind of task she gotten herself into. She just didn't know what it took to wake a Saiyan.  
  
"Just mention food."  
  
"Wha-" Videl had looked up to see that strange green guy standing right next to her. Let's just say she was scared. Strangely though as scared as she was she wasn't going to leave this boy's side or let this monter kill him. In a flash she was on her feet mimicing a fighting stance she had seen her father do, "Get away he's hurt, don't touch him."  
  
Piccolo had a look on his face that could only be described as confusion.  
  
"I'm the Gohan's friend Krillin and this is Piccolo he is also a friend of Gohan."  
  
Videl haden't noticed the short bald man standing there until he had introduced himself as a friend of-, "His name is Gohan?"  
  
"Yep and like I said we are friends of his and if you want to wake him up just mention food."  
  
"Oh, ok," Videl was definately confused, but she would try anything to wake Gohan up, so she turned around and kneeled down next to him. Just mention food. "Hey I have some pizza you want some," she whispered in his ear. She was a little more than surprised to see him shoot up into a sitting position.  
  
"Where's the food," said Gohan in a hurried voice, then he saw Videl and just before he passed out again he said," oh an Angel I must have died."  
  
************  
  
Well there ya go. I know it's short but these first two chapters were just to get you to like the story. I will try to make the future chapters longer and more fun cause I know how boring the Cell saga can be, but I started there so I could make it so Videl saw the whole thing. Please Review. 


End file.
